


Decent Job

by tsuzuruteeth



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzuruteeth/pseuds/tsuzuruteeth
Summary: Self indulgent fluff of Kazunari and Tsuzuru helping each other dye their hair.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Decent Job

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually wrote properly in 6 months so this isn't going be great. Since this is basically me trying to get back into the habit of writing it isn't going to be edited thoroughly, so I apologise if you come across a few mistakes I missed. Also I got into A3 with the English release and I haven't in fact read all the event stories so if there are OOC moments again, I apologise. Anyway I wrote this for myself so I hope you enjoy this self indulgent piece.
> 
> p.s. Yes I said boyfriend a lot, because they are indeed, boyfriends.

Kazunari stared into the bathroom mirror. He frowned slightly. He gently reached one of his hands up to the top of his head and started moving strands of hair about, trying to get a better look at the cause of his distress. It was just as he thought. His roots were coming in. 

He sighed rather dramatically and dropped his hand. Placing both hands on the sink he leaned in to his reflection and stared into his own eyes. 

He really couldn't be bothered re-dying his hair. It was a long , boring process that he really didn't want to waste time doing right now. I mean if he thought about it, he really didn't have to dye it again. He wore a hat most days anyway so no one would even notice. He shook his head in aggravation, he would notice. 

He had to do it. That was the conclusion he came to this fine Saturday afternoon. He would waste a few hours of his precious weekend dying his hair instead of doing more important things like hanging out with his boyfriend or updating his social medias. That's when he got a brilliant idea. 

What if he could dye his hair and spend time with his boyfriend (and maybe update his social medias anyway). He immediately got up and stalked to the room Tsuzuru shared with Masumi and knocked on the door in a rapid fire style. He couldn't stand still with excitement and the 30 seconds it took Tsuzuru to open the door felt like 30 hours to him. 

"Miyoshi-san," Tsuzuru nodded whilst laying eyes on the seemingly energetic elder in front of him. Said elder frowned.

"Tsuzurun how many times have I told you to not be so formal!" Kazunari jokingly berated. He didn't really mind what Tsuzuru referred to him as, he just adored the cute blush that would spread across his beloveds face whenever he mentions anything to do with intimacy between them in front of others. It wasn't like they were keeping their relationship secret from anyone, in fact the whole company already knew as soon as Kazunari asked Tsuzuru to be his as he send out a message to the group chat, informing everyone of the change. He wasn't exactly sure what Tsuzuru was so embarrassed about, but it was cute and he would use it against him none the less. 

"What do you want?" Tsuzuru ignored his last statement completely deciding that it wasn't worth it. Kazunari immediately light up at the question, temporarily forgetting why he was even there for a minute. 

"Tsuzurun don't you think you need to dye your hair again!" He asked while reaching out a hand to touch his boyfriends slightly darker roots with no hesitation. Tsuzuru furrowed his brows and pushed Kazunari's hand away from him. 

"Are you implying that it doesn't look good as it is?" He asked with slight defensivness in his voice. Kazunari just smiled softly and shook his head. 

"No, no, not at all! I was just thinking that since you're free right now, we could dye our hair together and be like, couple goals!" He explained cheerfully. Tsuzuru just rolled his eyes and leaned on the doorway.

"What makes you think that I'm free right now?" He looked at his significant other with a very small, hardly visible smirk. Kazunari tilted his head slightly.

"Are you not free?" He seemed to miss the teasing tone the question was asked with. Tsuzuru just sighed slightly and removed himself from the door frame. 

"Nevermind, so are we doing this? Have you even got dye?" Tsuzuru questioned. Kazunari took a minute to process what Tsuzuru had said then sent him a sheepish smile. Tsuzuru sighed deeply this time. He did not, in fact, have dye. 

"Wait Tsuzurun before you complain at me, isn't the director shopping right now? I could shoot her a message to bring us dye," Kazunari stated already getting his phone out and typing away.

"Ask her to bring some plastic gloves as well, and message the group chat to let them know we'll be using the bathroom for a while." Tsuzuru added as he went to find some towels. 

15 minutes after the message was sent, Tsuzuru had managed to find a few towels, Izumi had came back with their required items and they were situated in the bathroom with two bottles of hair dye.

"So isn't this exciting!" Kazunari cheered as he sat on the edge of the bath. Tsuzuru just rolled his eyes and handed him a towel which Kazunari gratefully took. 

"Yeah, yeah. So how is this going to work?" Tsuzuru questioned as he grabbed the gloves and started putting them on.

"Well I was thinking that we could do each other's hair since that would be easier, but also because that would be really cute and I want to post about it," Kazunari smiled cheekily while standing up to wrap his arms around his boyfriends shoulders, his back against Kazunari's chest. Tsuzuru turned to face him, scrunching up his nose as some of Kazunari's hair tickled him. 

"That's not a bad idea but I'm going to ignore the second part," Tsuzuru just leans in to the embrace for a second and Kazunari lets him. Tsuzuru is a busy body and usually is always moving so they both appreciate small moments of intimacy that aren't too strong. Kazunari's arms were in a lose hold as if to say that he is here to offer comfort, but Tsuzuru can leave whenever he feels like it. Tsuzuru appreciates it. Kazunari loves it when he gets the younger to relax even for a second and rely on him. It's the small things like this that really show how much they understand each other. 

After a couple of seconds which felt like hours to the both of them, Tsuzuru broke free and grabbed the hair dye. 

"Who's first?" He turned to Kazunari who was smiling happily at him. Probably still on a high from the previous moments skinship. 

"I don't think it really matters but I could do you first?" Kazunari approaches and removes the box from Tsuzuru's hand. Tsuzuru just nods and sits on the little stool he brought in earlier. 

Kazunari got to work straight away. He grabbed one of the towels and set it on Tsuzuru's shoulders to save his clothes in case any spilled. He put on his set of gloves and squeezed the product from the bottle into a little bowl he got specifically for hair dying purposes. He then mixed the product a little with the brush and started to gently apply the product on the roots, and slowly started to work his way down. 

The process was done in silence. Kazunari was busy concentrating, as much as he loved to rile his boyfriend up he didn't want to ruin his hair so he decided he'd take it seriously. If he did a good enough job maybe Tsuzuru would even praise him. Besides how could he possibly say anything and break the silence when Tsuzuru looked so relaxed? As previously mentioned Tsuzuru was a bit of a busy body, always moving, always doing something, so little moments where he got to relax were few and far between. He had his eyes closed and was currently melting into the feeling of Kazunari's hands gently massaging his scalp. He would never admit it out loud but it's times like this when he truly feels the only person he could ever be this relaxed around was indeed Kazunari. Kazunri not being completely oblivious did in fact recognise this. He loved the fact that he was Tsuzuru's safe place and who he would confide in. He also felt this way towards Tsuzuru. Around Tsuzuru he could be quiet and reserved, completely different from the upbeat persona he puts on for everyone else, and Tsuzuru would accept him. 

Finally after around 10 minutes of sitting enjoying each others company, Kazunari was finished. He really hated to break the trusting silence between them and disrupt Tsuzuru's peaceful expression, he had to. 

"That's me done my part Tsuzurun," Kazunari claimed while gently massaging the others shoulders. Tsuzuru hummed in acknowledgement and stood up in silence. 

"Sit down Kazunari-kun," Tsuzuru motioned to the stool where he just got up from and went to grab the other bottle of dye from the sink stand. Kazunari smiled softly and did as he was told. Tsuzuru was always more intimate with him when it was just the two of them. 

"Be gentle Tsuzurun!" Kazunari reminded with a laugh as Tsuzuru positioned himself behind, transferring the towel from his shoulders to Kazunaris.

"You don't need to tell me that," He huffed as he squeezed the contents of the bottle into another bowl Kazunari brought out from his room. 

This time, unlike the last was not spent in silence. 

"Kazunari-kun how long have you gone since the last time you died your hair? Your roots are actually quite bad. Even if you wear a hat and no one else notices doesn't it bother you to let them grow out for this long?" Tsuzuru brutally remarks.

"Wahhh Tsuzurun couldn't you have worded that better instead of ripping my poor heart to shreds!?" Kazunari gasped dramatically and placed a hand on his heart. 

"If you keep moving I'll end up accidentally dying your face as well," Tsuzuru blandly stated. 

"That sounded more like a threat than a warning Tsuzurun!" Kazunari complained. He knew that even if it was a threat it was probably an empty one, but sat still regardless. He did not want to tempt fate. He has seen Tsuzuru annoyed enough to know that if he got to a certain point the threat wouldn't be empty anymore. 

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Now if you'll let me get to work Kazunari-kun I'd appreciate it." Tsuzuru smiled at the back of his boyfriends head. He always found his dramatic outbursts amusing, he'd never actually let him know that though.

"Okaaay," Kazunari dragged out cheerfully and then the room once again, fell into a comfortable silence.

Once Tsuzuru had finished placing the last of the dye on his partners hair he let out a breath of relief. He didn't mess up.

"You done?" Kazunari spoke up. Tsuzuru nodded before realising that Kazunari couldn't see him.

"Yeah, how long do we have to wait until we rinse it out?" Tsuzuru asked as he walked around the stool to face the other. Kazunari looked up at him.

"Why are you asking me weren't you the one who read the instructions before throwing them away?" He tilted his head to the side. Tsuzuru suddenly looked pissed off for a second.

"Miyoshi-san I specifically asked you if you knew what you were doing before I threw away the box," Tsuzuru drew out while folding his arms in front of his chest, a stance that meant he was annoyed.

"Just kidding Tsuzurun, don't go back to being all formal now! I've dyed my hair so many time I know what to do by now. We wait half an hour." Kazunari stuttered with panic not wanting to annoy Tsuzuru any further.

"All right, I'll believe you," Tsuzuru concluded leaning on the sink behind him, arms still folded. They both fell into silence again just staring at each others face. Then Kazunari let out a excited gasp, startling Tsuzuru a little.

"Tsuzurun let's take a selfie!" Kazunari shot up and took his phone out from his pocket. 

"What? No? We have dye in our hair." Tsuzuru said in confusion. Why would he want to take a picture when they looked like that?

"Come on it will be cute! I'm sure my followers will love it!" He spoke while place two hand on the sink, on either side of Tsuzuru and leaning in to his face slightly.

"No," Tsuzuru spoke. Kazunari leaned in a little more, not breaking eye contact, noses now touching. 

"Please?" He almost begged.

"No." Was Tsuzurus reply again. Kazunari pouted and then brought a hand up to stroke Tsuzuru's cheek. 

"Why not?" He muttered in dejection while watching a slight blush form on Tsuzuru's face.

"Because, we'll just look silly." Tsuzuru reasoned, trying to remain strong. Kazunari stopped stroking his cheek and instead decided to hold it and bring his face even closer so that their lips were slightly brushing.

"Pretty please," He breathed out and Tsuzuru could feel every word. 

"How about we take a picture after when our hair is done?" Tsuzuru compromised. Kazunari's eyes shined.

"Deal," He spoke before quickly and lightly placing his lips on Tsuzuru's for a sweet chase kiss. It lasted even less that a second but it left them both feeling breathless and wanting more. 

Just like that half an hour past. 

"Tsuzurun you go first and I'll wash it out," Kazunari offered and Tsuzuru obliged. 

He leaned his head over the bath as his partner got the shower head and gently placed the lukewarm water over his head. He gently ran his free hand through Tsuzuru's hair every now and then to make sure he got it all out and after making sure it was, he got the conditioner and started to apply it to the damp hair and repeated the rinsing process. The whole thing lasted about 10 minutes and then they switched positions. It took about the same amount of time for Tsuzuru to help Kazunari. They completed it in silence. 

After they had finished they dried their own hair with the towels and took a good look at each other. 

"I think we did a pretty decent job Tsuzurun!" Kazunari said feeling pleased with their efforts. Tsuzuru smiled back and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it looks good," He confirmed. Kazunari once again fished his phone from his pocket and waltz the the side of his boyfriend. 

"Say cheese Tsuzurun," Kazunari ordered while already in a pose. Tsuzuru rolled his eyes but smiled for the camera anyway. With a snap of the camera, the moments that both of them had shared together was forever placed on the device and in their memory. 

"Thanks Tsuzurun for doing this with me."

"No thank you Kazunari-kun, I had fun."


End file.
